Broken Vow
by doCHAI
Summary: LARA FABIAN SONG FIC: Tell me her name I want to know, The way she looks and where you go, I need to see her face I need to understand, Why you and I came to an end... KennedyLilian


**Okay, so when I watched Phantom of the Opera (2004 movie), I didn't quite get the black and white clips. It was only when the movie finished that I realized that it was showing the future, lol. So, I'm doing the same thing here. I own no one, Vince owns them all.**

_

* * *

_

Lilian opened the door of the apartment that she shared with Kennedy for over a year. There are a lot of cardboard boxes on the floor. Half of the items in the apartment were packed, and the other half was waiting for her to be packed.

_For Lilian, the past two months were hard – especially the times when she was getting a hint that Kennedy is cheating on her. It was only a matter of time till Kennedy decided to end their relationship once and for all._

* * *

Lilian's tears kept falling down her cheeks. Her whole body was numb from everything that Kennedy said. It wasn't much but it was enough to bring her to tears, maybe for a week or so.

Kennedy hugged her gently, keeping her warm from the cold December air. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I just don't want to go on in this relationship knowing that I'm hurting you."

Lilian buried her face in Kennedy's jacket and cried even harder. "Well you're not doing me any good right now." She said in between sobs. "Why do you have to end our relationship?"

Kennedy ran his fingers through her blonde hair. He will sure miss doing that to Lilian's smooth hair. "I'll explain it to you when you're calm, not when you're like this. Let's go home for now."

As much as Lilian wanted to retaliate, she couldn't. She had no strength to get away from Kennedy's arms that carefully guided her back to their apartment and into their room. After doing so, he went to the guestroom to have his own sleep.

* * *

Next morning wasn't a good one also; Kennedy woke up only to find the kitchen empty. Usually there were pancakes waiting for him but this morning, no one's there to make him breakfast. He sighed when he checked the closet – all her clothes were gone. He couldn't get mad – he had no right to be mad. He was the one who ended the relationship because he was the one who cheated.

But sometimes in life, you can't help but regret some of your decisions. He should've just tried to make things work out instead of breaking up. And now, he broke a beautiful woman's heart and also wounded his heart in the process. If only he could erase what happened between him and Jillian Hall…

* * *

"I'm glad you came," Kenned said cheerfully when he opened the door. He tried to kiss her on the cheek but she moved away.

Lilian removed her coat and sat down the couch, crossing her left leg over her right and resting her hands on her knee. "You said yourself that we need to talk when I'm calm enough. Now I want to get this done quickly so let's start talking."

Kennedy just finished opening a can of Coke and took a big gulp from it. "Have you ever thought of reconsidering?"

Lilian snapped. "Are you crazy? You're the one who ended this relationship and now you're thinking about crazy stuff like reconsidering?" Before Kennedy could even speak, she continued, "Tell me her name."

Kennedy rested his head in his hands. "I don't want to break your heart," he simply said.

Lilian fixed her eyes in the carpet. She remembered it as the one she liked and the one he hated, but he bought it anyway. "You already did," then she let out a sigh. "I want to know the way she looks and where you go." He reached out for her hand but she pulled away. "Do you have a picture of her? Because I need to see her face. I need to understand why you and I came to an end."

"Jillian Hall," Kennedy said, more of a sigh.

Lilian sniffed, trying hard to control her tears. "Who? Tell me again, I want to her the name of the girl who broke my faith in all these years."

"Jillian Hall," Kennedy said, this time clearly.

Lilian started to cry. "So Jillian is the one who lays with you at night when I'm all alone these past few days, remembering when I was your own." She went to the bathroom, locking herself up.

Kennedy followed her and knocked on the door. "Lil, please come out. We need to talk."

After a minute or so, Lilian came out, holding a tissue and her make-up partially erased. "All this time, I wanted you to be the one who would tell me the words that I never said, I longed for you to show me the tears you never shed, and I wanted you to give me the touch – that one you promised to be mine. But I guess it has vanished for all time."

It was the last time Lilian ever spoke to Kennedy. She tried her best to avoid him during Raw and other shows. She tried to avoid him so she won't at any circumstances see him with Jillian.

_

* * *

_

Lilian sat on Kennedy's baseball glove chair and tried to relax. She closed her eyes and once again, she daydreamed about her and Kennedy. A tear fell down her left cheek as she opened her eyes, glancing around the almost-empty apartment. The emptiness of the apartment made her realize that there's more to life than only bitterness and lies. She closed her eyes again, this time, trying to clear her mind from all that happened to her. She used to be ready to give away her soul to hold Kennedy once again, so that his promise to her will never end.

_After packing the things that she decided to take with her, she left a note for the man she used to love:_

_I'll let you go  
__I'll let you fly  
__Now that I know I'm asking why  
__I'll let you go now that I've found  
__A way to keep somehow  
__More than a broken vow_

**

* * *

**

Katie (PugNTurtle) suggested the pairing so… Thanks a lot!


End file.
